thomas_creator_collectivefandomcom-20200216-history
Joel Hunter
'Joel Hunter '''is the Lead Voice Actor, Scene Writer, and Singer for the Thomas Creator Collective; was also an Assistant Set Designer for one episode. He runs his own YouTube channel called GeebMachine. As of January 2018, in addition to his current roles, he is now the Vocal Director for the series, starting with "Thomas' Troublesome Truck Trouble". Voices * Edward ([[Thomas Saves Christmas|''Thomas Saves Christmas]]'' onwards'') * James (''Rockin' and Railin' Part 1'''' onwards'') * Sir Robert Norramby/The Earl * Flying Scotsman * Hurricane * D261 * Hugo (''Hugo & The Lost Lorry'''' only as a "fill-in") * Meany ([[Save The Steelworks|''Save The Steelworks, Part 1]]'' onwards'') * Diesel's Cronies (''Save The Steelworks, Part 2'''' onwards'') * Peter Sam * Troublesome Trucks (''Thomas, Toby & the Big Steel Run, Part 2'''' onwards'') * Horrid Lorry #3 * Cranky * Winston (''Belle & Flynn's Amazing Animal Roundup!/Animal Round Up'''' onwards'') * Minis (''Steelworks of Scares, Part 2'''' onwards'') * Brendam Docks Manager (''Save The Steelworks Compilation'''' onwards'') * Farmer McColl (''Hurricane Helps Out + Frankie's Vacation'''' onwards'') * Toryreck Stationmaster ("Ryan's Branchline Trouble" onwards) * Iron 'Arry (from "Diesel, Percy, & The Quarry Quarrel" onwards) * Iron Bert (from "Diesel, Percy, & The Quarry Quarrel" onwards) * Merlin ("Big Galaxy! Big Adventures!, Episode 2 - Space Chase" only as a "fill-in") * French Storyteller ("Crashes & Cheese Caves" only) * Race Announcer ("Thomas' Tokyo Trouble" only) * German Truck #3 ("Thomas Gets Spooked" only) * S.C.Ruffey ("Where In The World Is Percy?, Part 2 - The Search for Percy" onwards) Writer * "Belle & Flynn's Amazing Animal Roundup!"/"Animal Round Up" - "Harold's Shower" scene (final scene of episode). * "The Return of Diesel" - "Diesel Roll Call" Bonus Scene (final bonus scene of compilation video). * "Thomas & The Super Station Mega-Compilation" - "Splish Splash Splat!" Bonus Scene (features Thomas and Rosie playing "Splish Splash Splosh", and getting James muddy). * "Thomas & The Super Station Mega-Compilation" - "Party At The Super Station" Bonus Scene (final bonus scene that features Flying Scotsman). * "Where In The World Is Percy?, Part 2 - The Search for Percy" - The Swiss Alps scene with Thomas, Emily, Axel, and a Swiss Skier. * "Where In The World Is Percy?, Part 3 - We Make A Team Together" - The Easter Island scene with Gordon, Nia, and a Ship Captain. * "Rebecca's Christmas Chase" - Created story concept, and wrote the following scenes: Wellsworth Junction with Edward, and Crossover Junction with Paxton. Singer * "Diesel's Journey Beyond Sodor" - "You're Full Of Surprises" as Hurricane. * "Hurricane Helps Out + Frankie's Vacation" - "Come For The Ride" as Hurricane and the Troublesome Trucks. * "Thomas Saves Christmas + Joy To The World" - "Jingle Bells" and "Joy To The World" as Hurricane. * "Race for the Mayor! + Troublesome Truck Trouble Compilation" - "Troublesome Trucks" as the Troublesome Trucks. * "Diesel, Percy, & The Quarry Quarrel" - "Pop Goes Small Percy" as some Trucks, and "Trying To Do Things Better" as a Background Singer. * "Where In The World Is Percy?, Part 1 - Put Upon Percy" - "Where's Percy?" as James. * "Where In The World Is Percy?, Part 2 - The Search For Percy" - "Big World Adventure" as S.C.Ruffey. Assistant Set Designer * "Thomas & The Super Station #1 - The Special Express" - Assisted in designing Sidekickjason's (Jason Hadfield) Crovan's Gate scene. Trivia * Joel Hunter voices the most characters in the TCC, which comes to 25 characters (23 if you exclude the "fill-in" roles) with over 30 different voices of them (the majority of them being for the Troublesome Trucks). * Although the "Splish Splash Splat!" Bonus Scene for the "Thomas & The Super Station Mega-Compilation" was written by Paul Martin, Joel helped create the idea for the scene. * To avoid confusion with a Pastor named "Joel C. Hunter", Joel incorporated his online username to be part of his full name; Joel "GeebMachine" Hunter. Category:Cast Category:Voice Actors